


Pant-bustin' crush

by orphan_account



Series: Pant-bustin' crush [1]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Double Penetration, Missing Scene, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake tries to chat up Aisha in the film but fails miserably and wanders off. What if Aisha decided to cut him a break? With bonus Cougar!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pant-bustin' crush

What a dork, Aisha thinks as Jensen starts to slink away like a slapped puppy. She looks up at Alvarez, who shrugs in a "I'm not mixing in" kind of way. But he was watching her, too...so she gets an idea.  
  
"Jensen," she calls. Almost laughs out loud when he spins back around with sudden hope. She gestures for him to come back.  
  
He tries to look nonchalant, sticks his hands in his pockets, saunters back to where she sits on the crate. Aisha cleans her hands, slowly, looking him up and down. She could use some of that hard body, however dorky the mind is.  
  
He's not looking for a relationship, for God's sake. He wants what she's got and he's trying to figure out how to get it.  
  
"Take off your glasses," she commands. He only hesitates for a second, folds them up and sticks them in his shirt pocket. Aisha grabs a handful of clean rags and makes herself a cushion, props one foot up on another crate, and while Jensen's eyes pop out of his head (and Alvarez has stopped painting entirely), she briskly pulls off her pants and thong, leaving them hanging from one ankle.  
  
Aisha leans back on her hands and spreads her legs wide, so wide they can both get a clear view. She's been waxed recently - right before this shitstorm began - and the breeze on her skin is sweet.  
  
Jensen takes a step forward, hands on his fly, as if waiting for the punch line. Takes another step, and she grabs his shirt front and pulls him to stand between her knees.  
  
"You want it?"  
  
"Is that a trick question?" God, his eyes are blue. Right now they're dilated as hell.  
  
"You want it," she tells him, "you gotta work for it."  
  
Quick as lightning, her hand goes from his shirt to his hair and she pushes down, firmly. He's a quick study, or maybe his dick is driving; he sinks to his knees and looks up at her. Waiting for the word.  
  
Aisha smiles, almost sweetly. His breath on her pussy stirs her arousal and she runs her fingers roughly through his spiky hair, then pats his head.  
  
"Good boy," she says and leans back again.  
  
Nerds are the best, she's always thought. They spend so much time in front of a screen, whether it's programming or internet porn, and when they're finally confronted with a 3-D girl they go all out.   
  
Jensen is no exception. He runs his tongue up her thigh almost to her center, repeats the lick on the other thigh, fingers kneading gently behind her knees. Broad hands slide up, until his thumbs settle into the creases between her thighs and mound, and he spreads her a little more so that her lips part before him.  
  
"Fuck," he breathes. "That is fucking beautiful."  
  
When he presses a soft kiss to her outer lips his mouth is hot and too gentle, but Aisha wants this to last, so she manages to not thrust into it; her head tilts back and through half-open eyes she sees that Alvarez has abandoned his post.  
  
The sniper has discarded his gloves and mask and come down off the ladder, and he's creeping silently over to them (how the hell does he do that in cowboy boots?), unbuckling his belt, also silently. He sees her looking and his only reaction is a slow, barely perceptible smile.   
  
He stops about ten feet away and pulls down his zipper. Jensen must have heard that, but it doesn't alarm him. He goes on licking lightly over Aisha's skin while he says, "Cougar, that you?"  
  
Cougar gives a quiet snort of a chuckle, pushes his jeans and briefs down just far enough to clear his ass, and reaches down to grip his cock, fondling himself lazily.  
  
"Too dry," says Aisha. Cougar shrugs again, resigned, but she beckons him closer, so he creeps right up to stand beside her, on the side where her foot is planted on the floor.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up," she warns him. Taking hold of his dick, she leans down and sideways, Jensen's hands steadying her. He stops licking to watch and she smacks the top of his head.  
  
"Keep working," she snaps; his mouth closes over her pussy and he goes back to licking, still on the surface, not pushing in yet. Aisha takes the head of Cougar's dick in her mouth, letting her saliva wash over it. He at least has the sense not to move or try to guide her.  
  
Aisha reaches back under her bare bottom, gropes between her cheeks and finds what she's looking for: the butt plug she's been wearing today, anticipating her plans for the evening with Clay. It's fairly large (she likes it big anyway) in order to accomodate the small supply of lube it carries inside.  
  
She tugs on the base and both men suck in a breath.   
  
" Dios mio, " says Cougar, hoarsely.  
  
Aisha pulls her mouth off him and arches and twists, drawing the plug out so slowly she almost comes from the sensations in her ass and from Jensen's tongue. When it's out she pops the cap on the base and pours some lube into Cougar's waiting palm.  
  
" Gracias ," he murmurs and applies the lube to his dick, remaining where he is as he pulls and squeezes and watches Jensen. Aisha smiles; she's got them both almost right where she wants them. Jensen's mouth is busy not making stupid comments, and Cougar is slicked up and ready for his assignment.  
  
Jensen's tongue has delved between her pussy lips and is gliding up and down, one side then the other, avoiding her clit for now. One of his hands is exploring further down, fingers probing around her entrance, circling. When a fingertip pushes in delicately Aisha bites her lip to keep from moaning.  
  
Cougar smirks at her expression.  
  
"I'm not done with you, yet," Aisha growls at him. "Get up here."  
  
She indicates the space behind her on the crate and raises her butt, Jensen trying to move with her as she half-stands. Once more he steadies her, one hand on her ass, the other with two fingers in her pussy.  
  
Cougar's a smart guy; he proves it once more by shoving his clothes down to the tops of his boots, leaving the boots on, spreading the clean rags on the crate and inserting himself between Aisha and the rags. She settles astride his thighs, feels his cock bumping her ass.  
  
Hands him the butt plug with the top open. As he takes it he says quietly, "You want it here, eh?" and brushes his finger over her exposed anus. She doesn't blame him for asking.  
  
"Yes," she says, mainly for Jensen's benefit, "do it, fuck my ass, cowboy."  
  
Without another word Cougar drizzles lube between her cheeks and spreads it with his fingers, pushing some into her hole. It's been stretched by the plug, so she feels comfortably open.  
  
Jensen is whimpering, but his tongue and fingers are still at work and she's getting close. She looks down at him and between her spread legs catches a glimpse of his other hand pressing on the crotch of his shorts.  
  
"Get it out, Jensen," she purrs. She's never seen a man whip it out so fast before (and he's going commando today, easy access) but when he goes to wrap his fingers around his dick she smacks his head again and says, "Don't touch it. Not yet."  
  
His hand twitches away from his crotch and comes back up to grip her thigh.  
  
Cougar's hands are on her ass, parting and shifting her until she feels the blunt head of him rubbing her pucker. One of his hands leaves her, to position his dick for entry, and he mutters, "Hold on, Jake," and begins to push in.  
  
Jensen hums something like approval and pulls his fingers out of her, to grab her backside and hold her open and steady, all the while stepping up the licking and teasing. Once Cougar's head breaches her barrier his hands snake around to find her breasts through the skimpy t-shirt and now she does moan.  
  
"Don't come," she pants over her shoulder at Cougar. "Don't come, not yet."  
  
"I'm good," is his response. He must have greased his dick some more because he is sliding so smoothly into her, stretching her inside, pausing, easing back slightly, sliding in again, until he's all the way in and she just sits on him and pushes her chest out for him to play with her nipples.  
  
"Jensen," she manages to say. He pauses just long enough to mumble, "Yes, ma'am," against her wet skin and then plunges back in with his tongue. His shoulders are heaving and he's breathing like a marathon runner, pacing himself, willing to wait for the payoff.  
  
"I bet one of you guys has a rubber somewhere in with all these tools," she says. Cougar chuckles. Jensen doesn't break rhythm once, but reaches into the pocket of his fallen shorts and holds up a square packet.  
  
"Nerds," she laughs. "Give him the plug, cowboy."  
  
Cougar complies and his partner fumbles with the packet, rolls on the condom, tips some lube into his hand.  
  
"Just get it ready," she warns him. "No coming yet. Not for you, anyway."  
  
Jensen groans, this time in disapproval, but he obeys, stroking twice to get the condom lubed up.  
  
Aisha puts her hands on her knees and leans back against Cougar's chest. His tongue strokes her ear and she takes a deep breath.  
  
"Make me come, boys," she says at last.  
  
The hands on her breasts yank her shirt up to get to her bare skin, calloused fingertips flicking and squeezing. The hand between her legs penetrates her with two long fingers, just far enough to hit her g-spot, like he had a road map to it. Jensen presses and rubs, not too hard, and his tongue prods at her clit and she feels her ass clenching around Cougar and her pussy gushing against Jensen's eager mouth and flings an arm over her mouth to muffle the scream she can't hold in.  
  
For one moment, she is completely not in charge, and the boys take their chances.  
  
"Do it again," says Cougar, to her or to his partner she doesn't know, and this time Jensen sucks, gently, rhythmically, pulling his fingers out of her to stroke between her pussy and ass, and Cougar is whispering sweet Spanish nothings into her ear and she's bracing her feet to fuck up against Jensen's mouth while Cougar's palms grasp and jiggle her breasts and she comes so hard but almost silently, as if the first scream were the only sound in her.  
  
She feels the breeze again on her wet center and half opens her eyes, her vision immediately obscured by Jensen, who has stood up and captured her mouth with his, wet and sloppy and doing to her tongue exactly what he's been doing to her sex.  
  
Cougar groans behind her and she glances over to see him sucking on fingers, not his own, Jensen's, covered with her essence, and she almost comes again from seeing that.  
  
Jensen breaks his hold on her mouth to pant, "Let me, let me in, huh?"  
  
Aisha smiles against his lips.  
  
"Your turn, boys," she says.  
  
His mouth drops down onto her shoulder; with the hand that Cougar isn't sucking he guides his sheathed cock to her pussy and gets just the tip in, then mumbles, "All right, Coug?"  
  
Cougar releases Jensen's fingers and nods.  
  
Jensen grabs Aisha's hips and enters her, slowly, going all the way in, Cougar leaning back a bit to give him room, his hands still kneading her breasts.  
  
Fuck, she's full. She can't believe how slow they're going, how much care they're taking. It's like this is their last chance at getting laid and they're enjoying every moment. But now she needs them to move...  
  
"Uh uh," Jensen says in her ear, on the side that Cougar isn't nibbling. "You're not driving right now, Aisha. Just relax and enjoy the ride."  
  
He begins to rock into her, slowly at first, the motion pushing her back onto Cougar. Then Jensen adjusts a bit so that he can pull her forward, onto his cock, his feet braced to keep his stance, and then push her hips back while Cougar pushes into her.  
  
Aisha whines and lets her head fall back on Cougar's shoulder. His hands push her shirt up to her armpits and she feels Jensen's hot tongue lapping at her nipples while the man behind her holds her tits up for his friend to lick.  
  
"Fucking teamwork," she gasps, and Jensen laughs, not the goofy laugh she's heard before, but dark and wicked. Cougar chuckles in her ear.  
  
"Team fucking," Jensen corrects, between licks.  
  
Aisha wants to get her hand down between her legs, to get at her clit, but Jensen's thrusting harder, thumping her mound just right to apply pressure right there, right there, and Cougar is thrusting shallow and steady and she knows they can feel each other's dick as they fuck her between them and the sudden thought that they're fucking each other makes her cry out, hot, dirty words spilling into her ear from Jensen's mouth.  
  
"That's right," he mutters. "Feel that, right *there*," grinding against her crotch, "right where my tongue was, right on it, baby, gonna make you scream again...we know how to make you...Coug and me...we love to share, don't we,  amigo ? Ass or pussy or mouth...we'll fill you up, baby...and hey, Coug, you wanna go down on her after, while I lick her ass?"  
  
"Oh God," she wails at the very thought, just as Cougar gasps and jerks and slams up into her. Jensen holds her still while Cougar spurts into her ass, actually waits until his friend slumps back on the crate before he starts pumping into Aisha again.  
  
She wraps her legs around his waist and lies back on top of Cougar, whose arms have a loose hold on her, and Jensen plants one hand on the crate and shoves the other down to dive onto her now accessible clitoris, ruthlessly bringing her off again, and again. When he comes, he strains hard against her, and she sees his lips form a word, over and over, "fuck...fuck, fuck, fuck..." then he makes one sharp, guttural sound and his whole body seems to go slack at once, his head falling toward her so she can tangle her fingers in his hair.  
  
Aisha starts rethinking her plans for the evening.


End file.
